Nobody
Introduction Nobody is, well, nobody. He has quite a few names, and his collection will only grow larger. Appearance Nobody, in his current reincarnation as Fenwick has green eyes, orange hair, mildly tanned skin and freckles, giving him a young, innocent demeanor. He's quite slim and not too tall, making him look even more boyish. He loves the color orange infinitely, wearing a full orange outfit outside of school, and always being found in his signature orange wizard's hat. Personality As Fenwick Autumn His current primary state, Fenwick has the personality of a curious, chipper young man with a particular affinity for academics and nature. He's a sweet, kind and caring boy with a love for everything living. He's easy to scare and upset, and is really quite a big baby. He's quite loyal though, and will put his foot down if he really needs to. As Wendigo Amadeus As Wendigo was a politician, he was rather ruthless and tactical. A born leader and a cunning manipulator, Wendigo holds little remorse for his actions. As Phyllistine Amalga As Phyllistine was a gambler, she's quite eccentric and energetic, always up for a gamble and some risks. She's quite the daredevil, and lets nothing get in her way when it comes to having fun. As Theodore Arendale As Theodore was a soldier, he's quite serious, calm, and brave. He rarely stands down and is always prioritizing combat over discussion. As Riza Asmodea As Riza was an Assassin, she's cold and unfeeling, regarding others as vermin and the like. She doesn't care for the lives of others or danger to herself, instead choosing to get the job done without any time to think about it. As the Original The original was a cruel and apathetic man who was a bonafide scourge. He actively wishes to bring harm and ruin to the lives of others. Relationships tbd Friends tbd Enemies tbd Powers and Abilities Nobody's power is known as Nine Lives, and is much more a curse than a blessing. To a total of nine times, Nobody can effectively reincarnate by suppressing all of his existing memories and physical attributes, starting totally fresh from scratch until he is essentially a different person. This attempt to destroy his twisted mind proved unsuccessful, as he reincarnated into two notorious criminals, before it finally took effect. This reincarnation occurs whenever Nobody nears death, but does not make him immortal, as chewing through his lives consecutively will eventually turn him to ash. Nobody's original life was so twisted and cruel that it lived on through the curse, dragging along some of the other lives into the most recent one, ever so occasionally blending into the present one to bestow memories or skills that the current life doesn't have. This is generally rather confusing, but does benefit Nobody quite a bit of the time. Nobody can effectively identify a variety of objects, places, and people, and use a vast skill-set held by the previous lives, although this happens unpredictably, and in sudden episodes. During these episodes, Nobody feels head pains, and this is incredibly awful for their mind, as it essentially tears itself apart. The previous reincarnations have been, Life One: Warrior, Life Two: Gambler, Life Three: Politician, Life Four: Assassin, and the current one is Life Five: Zoologist. From his life as a warrior, he can use several different weapons proficiently, and can stay perfectly in battle. From his life as a gambler, he can proficiently lie, cheat and steal without batting an eye, using razor sharp wit and a particular affinity for money. From his life as a politician, he is quite adept in the politics of different countries, and is incredibly resourceful on the topic of foreign affairs, law and trade. His life as an assassin gave him effective techniques to harm, slaughter, and clean up after people, giving him incredible efficiency and tact. His current life as an expert on animals lets him easily handle any variety of animal, magical or not. His original life as the one who was forgotten does ever so slightly weigh on Nobody's temperament, as he can effect Nobody in different ways, not contributing experiences or memories, but giving suggestions to the current reincarnation, leading them down a darker path. There are a few implications of this ability. Nobody does indeed shape-shift to an almost entirely random form of a young age every single time he is reincarnated, and he does do this upon nearing death. Once he reincarnates, he is back to full health. Upon reincarnation, he dematerializes to reform in a random location, with a totally random appearance and no memory at all. Certain phrases or sights can trigger memories from his past lives, but otherwise stay heavily suppressed. Due to the bizarre status of his mind, it is almost impossible to tell what he is thinking, as any of his previous lives could be doing the thinking for him. Those who have attempted to enter Nobody's mind have either been met with nothing at all, or a very sinister presence. His previous lives can grant certain skills to him whilst putting his current reincarnation in a trance-like state. He can temporarily be possessed by one of the past lives for an hour at most, depending on their hold on his mind, and be fully under their control. This excludes the original life. Only a few things remain consistent. Nobody has a particular affinity for earth magic, which was the one thing he inherited from his original life throughout all reincarnations, and he always is quite physically powerful, with a highly durable body and superb strength, albeit not always intentionally. Skills In his current reincarnation, Nobody is an expert on animals, having studied them rigorously, and being capable of identifying nearly every single living species. Equipment Nobody always carries around a large backpack crammed with goodies and tools, mostly things that have caught his eye, usually due to one of his past lives. He carries around a few weapons, some maps, textbooks, and always a decent amount of snacks. Backstory Nobody has too many stories about who he is, and even more about how each of them went about their lives, but it's best to start from the beginning. Nobody wasn't anyone really. He was a simple man, from a simple time. He never had any kind of ambition, or any kind of visible malevolence, but he was easily the most vile thing to walk the earth. He single handedly caused havoc among towns, cities, even countries at his worst, in a determined attempt to ruin everyone's life. He had no reason, or at least not a reason anyone would understand, and this only made him more despicable. He earned the attention of a coven of witches, who all joined together to seal away the man's power and mind, as they couldn't use their magic to kill him, due to various defenses the man had put up on himself in order to avoid an interruption in his goal. To his horror, this ritual worked, and he awoke far away, as a new man. And then again, as a woman, and then again, as a man, and then a woman again, and a man for the third time. It was at this point that to anyone who knew his unfortunate tale understood that the man from the beginning was long dead, as he was crushed by identity after identity, effectively removing him from existence. Nobody, or Fenwick in his current reincarnation, was born an orphan. Without any identifiable parents or any sign of how he got to where he was found, he was a mystery. He grew up a gentle and kind boy, and although some found him too strange to befriend, he was never short of a kind word. He took a particular interest in animals since childhood, and never stopped reading about them to this day. He was adopted by a friendly couple who were kind to the boy, and raised him with care. He lived a life of comfort and good spirits. He cam to an age where he needed to decide his direction in life. He decided that he would continue the study of animals, but before that, he needed to attend a high school, and the nearest school would have to do. So began his attendance of Osaka Gakuin. Gallery Fenwick.png|A headshot of Fenwick FenwickChibi.png|A chibi of Fenwick FenwickSketch.png|A sketch of Fenwick Trivia His true name is Sinis Arodyne. Headshot and Chibi Arts by nysmfayw on Deviantart, whilst the sketch is by Masaomicchi on Deviantart Category:The Kat Collection Category:Character Category:Arcane Category:Male Category:Human Category:Student Category:Accepted Character